healing angel
by Melissa1991
Summary: Edward left Bella and Sky, Bloom. Edward is devasted about it and Bloom's world is shattered and then an accident happens and those two meet. Can they heal each other's wounds despite their fights? R
1. Chapter 1

It was on the Eracklyon's anniversary when Flora got hurt due attacks of Sky, his men and their dragons. Musa, Tecna and Layla, you guys distract them; Stella and I are bringing Flora to a safer place Bloom yelled

Sunpower! Stella yelled and off they went

When they landed they were in the woods but it was not the enchanted forest they knew

Stella, I need some light Bloom called

Illuminate!

Who's there a male voice with a slight southern accent sounded carefully

You tell us who you are or you'll get hurt! Bloom yelled angry holding an energy ball in her hand ready to attack

The male voice chuckled and stepped into the light. He was tall and blond and was with another man who was bigger and had dark hair.

Bloom, hurry, we're loosing her! Stella yelled her pulse his faint

I…I…can't…it doesn't work Bloom sighed desperate

You two vampires stop gaping at us and scram! Stella screeched frustrated and bloom nodded grim firing a few energy balls in their direction.

They avoided them quickly

Can we help? The blond one offered

By sucking us dry? Non Merci, go before I burn you to ashes!

We live from animal blood the dark-haired defended

I'm Jasper Hale, the blond one introduced himself and that's Emmett, my brother

Nice to meet you Bloom mumbled unfriendly

Emmett smirked usually girls would stammer and blush when they saw him and his brothers but these girls were fierce little things.

Jasper got pale when he saw Flora with blood covered. She needs help, our father is a doctor and he can help so please allow us to help you

Stella nodded her usual lively eyes dull and disappointed

Emmett took Flora and Jasper took her belongings. On average vampire speed they ran followed by Bloom and Stella who used their wings.

Emmett just kicked the door open and roared for his father.

Everyone came to the hall to see what happened

Who is she what happened? Esmé asked

No time to explain, she needs major help Bloom gasped before passing out

.Edward took her and brought her to the living room, she probably ran out of pixie dust

She got hurt due fire attacks of Sky, his men and their filthy dragons Stella spit out

Oh and don't worry about Bloom, she ran out of winx/ energy

Carlisle nodded and cleaned the wounds. Esmé, can you please get those bags of blood in my car?

Esmé nodded and stroked Stella's cheek encouraging before she left

Jasper clenched his fist and let out a low hiss as he watched Flora suffer

If the scent is too much, you can go outside Carlisle told him gently

Jasper shook his head and mumbled soothing words to Flora and send out calming waves.

He's mad and asks himself what kind of low creature can do such a thing Edward told them as everyone eyed jasper concerned

She's so pretty and very young, still a child Jasper whispered

Yeah she looks so sweet and innocent Alice added

What happened exactly? Rosalie informed

We, bloom, flora, layla, musa, tecna and I were invited to Eracklyon's the hell I care anniversary by Bloom's boyfriend Sky, the prince of that realm.

His ex-fiancee the bleach blond slutty Barbie doll diaspro was there too and we don't know exactly what happened but suddenly Sky began to call us witches and traitors and he began to hunt us. He even announced that he and diaspro were back together while he and Bloom would engage that evening!

A miscommunication in his head probably Rosalie said laconic I'm sure she's better off without Sky.

She looks so fragile and sweet Edward whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of Bloom's face

On that moment Bloom opened her eyes

Edward helped her sit up and handed her a glass of water. Are you feeling better Miss Bloom?

Yes thank you, I feel my energy returning but I'm not feeling better about that jerk! He can forget that there was ever Bloom, princess of Sparx in his cursed life! I may be the daughter of the disappeared king and queen of Sparx and princess of a frozen realm but I have my damn pride! Bloom cried

It will be okay; Edward comforted hesitating and stroked her hand

My pride has been hurt badly Bloom mumbled I cry of anger and frustration!

Just calm down because when you're mad a orange red glow appears in your eyes and it's scary Edward soothed

Shut up!

How's Flora doing, Stell?

My father brought her to the hospital Edward answered

I'm sure your name is not Stella and how can she be in the hospital we don't have our papers with us!

My husband has more of these cases so he knows what to do Esmé soothed

Alice and Rose stiffened their laughter and the other guys smirked at the perplexed expression of Edward.

Emmett recalled his first encounter with Bloom in his head

Wanna bet I can tame her in the few days she stays here? Edward smirked in vampire speed. $50, - each?

You're on his brothers said mentally

Please forgive my sons for their ill mannered behaviour, Esme apologized Edward why don't you make the bed in the guest room?

Why me? It's a girl thing!

Brandon, Stella's boyfriend and all his fellow students at RF school for heroics and bravery make their own beds in the morning so you can do it too Bloom said sweetly

Devil Edward mumbled before walking away

Where are we actually? Stella asked I didn't think exactly where I had to go so I landed in the forest her but where's here? Its freaking cold

You're in Alaska, Denali Alice laughed and according to your clothes it IS cold

Oh okay and now for the proper introduction…I'm Stella of Solaria, Bloom of Sparx and Gardenia and Flora of Linphea

Well I'm Alice Cullen, that's Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen you know already and he's Rose's husband and Jasper is mine

So Rose is your sister in law?

To outsiders yeah but we're all adopted so we just consider ourselves siblings

It must be great to have so much sibling Bloom smiled Stella and I are the only child

My sister died when she saved me at the attack of Sparx and my adoptive parents only have me.

It's not always


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bloom woke up and had to think again where she was and then she remembered and rushed down the stairs right into Edward's arms.

Do you wanna die? He snapped

Bloom was about to reply on the same tone but instead she rolled her yes and just walked past him muttering whatever, I don't have time to argue with idiots. I need to find Mrs. Esmé to find out how Flora's doing and then I need to talk to Stella

My mother is not home and neither are the others, Stella went shopping with my sisters and I have to drop you off at the mall so hurry up! I give you ten minutes to shower and dress!

Bloom turned with blazing eyes to him so he took a step behind. First of all stop creeping up behind me, second I don't need you to bring me because I can fly and I have a healthy pair of legs too and third you have to bring me and stay too as punishment

Not only healthy but also very beautiful legs shot through Edward's head fine he muttered I'll come with you but let me hunt first

Bloom smirked victorious I'm off the shower, please wait for me I wanna go with you to the forest

Why would you want to see a monster kill?

We have different lifestyles, different ways of staying alive but you're not a monster.

What do you want with the forest Edward asked not knowing how to react on her answer

Bloom just raised her eyebrows at him

Grrr…I'm not getting anything out of you Edward growled

Bloom smiled brightly and ran to shower

I'm ready she sang and transformed

On slow speed Edward ran trough the forest with Bloom above him

Stay where I tell you to stay, there are lions and bears her so it's quite dangerous

Where are your brothers?

With my mother to that charity brunch of the former hospital in forks where my dad worked. She dragged them and I'm glad I had to deliver a few things at college so I am not dragged along too

What's the difference actually between a fairy and a pixie?

We fairies are bigger and have more abilities

What's your ability? Wait let me guess. Uhm…fire?

How do you know? Bloom laughed It's indeed fire but more than just the element fire. The spirit of the creator of the magical realms; the great red dragon lives in me and I control its powers well except for creating realms

Your character and that glow in your eyes when you're mad were the clue Edward answered simple so you're some kinda goddess?

Some people see it like that but I'm just that normal earth girl from Gardenia from before my 16th that's when I met Stella and discovered my powers and a few months later I discovered that I was the last surviving princess of Sparx

Must be a lot of pressure Edward said soft sitting next to her on a fallen tree

Kind of but I had Sky as support until…

I'm sorry about that Sky, it's his loss and I know all about the pressure since I'm extremely gifted. I'm a mind reader and when I read people's minds their worries go automatically through my head too and it eats me sometimes

I can't read your mind, does the dragon blocks it?

No, not the dragon but the shield from the dragon blocks my mind from mindreading and mind linking. I can see your inner self

Oh no! Edward groaned as a strawberry blond vampire came closer

Uh…hi tanja, I didn't expect you here

Who's this? She asked curiously

Bloom, my for now best friend from gardenia Edward lied smoothly twirling a lock of Bloom's hair around his finger

Does she know your true identity? Tanja questioned eying bloom less friendly

Of course, she's a way to smart lady to be fooled he lied further

Well I'm off to the deeper woods Tanja huffed

Okay, see you again one of these days Edward smiled with his face in Bloom's hair.

After tanja was gone Bloom turned with blazing eyes to Edward and made a sign with her fingers past her neck saying your dead

Edward smirked and kissed her on her temple and ran away leaving Bloom confused and blushing. Behave yourself Bloom, you only know him for a day she talked stern in herself besides he's such an arrogant jerk but oh so charming and understanding by times that I feel it through my entire body she still spoke to herself

* * *

thanks princessbloom94 for my only review

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	3. Chapter 3

Edward just finished hunting when his mother called him that his precence was needed at the charity brunch

He ran to Bloom and explained everything. Please come with me, I like fighting with you more than those boring things

We'll still make it with vampire speed

No, if I have to come we'll go my way! Bloom said sweetly

How, who...suddenly he heard a roar and he was swpt off his feet in a hurricane of fire

when they landed they were in the forest of Forks and Edward who actually didn't have to breath was breathing irregular as he went to sit on the ground.

Now you met a piece of my world Bloom stated cheerful now we can go your way

Edward nodded calmed down but I need to hunt more, my mother interrupted

okay, I'll wait here Bloom smiled at looked him after there was a sadness in his eyes probably only Flora would be able to describe

Thinking of Flora frustrated her and she fired energyballs on the rocks. I hate you Sky, I hate you! she cried and sunk down

Edward caught her before she was on the ground and cradled her. Everything will be okay little princess; we're both having a rough time

"I know, I saw the sadness in your eyes. Does fighting with me helps a bit?"

"Yeah pretty much, doll. Now are you readyn for the ride of your life "

"No, i have to change forst I can't go in these trainers and sweatshirts from Alice"

"No, not here in the forest Bloom."

You wanna make my heart stop beating a second time he thought

just watch me Bloom laughed Magic Winx! when she landed she had her wings popped out

With a simple spell she made her wings invisible for others than fairies

Edward felt something twitch in his stomach as Bloom laughed beaming at him and made a pirouette

Don't make a fool of yourself cullen, she's a princess, you're not good enough for her. Think about what happened with Bella. You still love Bella and you're just amazed by seeing a real fairy for the 1st time in your damned life.

Why are you sulking again? Bloom interrupted his thoughts

Sorry I was deep in thoughts and not sulking!

Yeah and I can see ur innerself sulking

Why do u have to look at my innerself!

Because you're as hard to open up as a oyster, that's why you jerk!

Stop calling me a jerk!

Bloom just huffed and walked away but Edward caught her and ran vampire speed stopping at the big street road and caught a taxi

Wow, that was so great! Bloom laughed

Not scared at all?

Why would I?

You're brave Edward laughed and stepped out opening her door for her

Bloom accepted it with a majestic nod

Little minx Edward chuckled

* * *

thanks my two reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	4. Chapter 4

You're late! Said his mother's look

I know mum, I'm sorry Edward grinned

Esme ran trough her perfect hair if I were still human I'd be gray by now!

Edward grinned again and Bloom kicked him against his ankle

Ouch, it hurts!

Yeah right, like u feel anything

You'll loose the bet, Emmett teased mentally and he and Jasper grinned

Edward growled softly earning a disapproving look from his mother

Bloom hid her laughter with a polite cough

You see how polite Bloom is! It's so good to see you well and all, sweetie

Why didn't you go shopping with the girls?

It were quite a few days for me so I wanted some rest of Stella's squeals

So u're torturing me now Edward mumbled

Bloom was simply sending him a devastating look

I hope Rose finds something 'nice' to wear for me Emmett whispered to Jasper whom chuckled devilish thinking about the outfits of his sister and his wife

Shut up! Edward hissed

Bloom smiled melancholic at them

What's wrong? Edward asked concerned

Nothing, Bloom smiled just that u guys remind me of my friends at home Timmy, Nabu and Helia are the pacifiers and Riven and Brandon get into fights and detention

And Sky? Edward asked carefully

I don't wanna talk about ghosts of my past

Sometimes talking helps Edward said soft running with his fingers through her red locks

Well then you start first; I'm not stupid, Edward!

Esme smiled when Edward groaned softly as he realized Bloom scored once again and he was still on zero.

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	5. Chapter 5

Can I please have a doctor, the daughter of chief swan is brought in, been in ice cold water probably fell off a cliff. A nurse called

Edward got paler than ever and his hands trembled. I'm a friend of Bella Swan, can I please see her?

No sir, she needs to be stabilized. She's already getting blue so the doctor is needed maybe later

Jasper, Emmett and Bloom brought Edward outside.

it's not your fault Ed, Jasper said soft

Yeah, he's right Emmett nodded

Bloom went to sit on Edward's lap wrapping her arms arround his neck and hummed the lullaby that she knew her birthmother sang for her in her dreams.

Edward hid is face in her neck until he felt calm gain

Emmett and jasper smiled indulgent

Thank you, Bloom Edward smiled you're a true princess

what's a princess without her parents Bloom asked softly swallowing her tears This is one of the reasons I need to fight Baltor he knows about my parents. I'll slam the answers out of him if he doesn't want to occupy!

glad i'm not in his place, Edward mumbled you scare me

Edward, I'm gonna waist my time arguing with a stubborn vampire.

you can visit now, esme called in her head

Bloom...

I understand Bloom smiled she's special to you; a ghost of your past. I'll page Tecna for updates of home.

No...Bloom...I...we...need you...you're stronger...mentally better than us...

Bloom smiled and kissed his cheek taking his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Jacob was at Bella's side and growled softly as the cullens entered

Jasper and Emmett ignored but Edward showed his vampire side by baring his teeth.

Mr Cullen, that's no bahaviour! Bloom hissed we're her to visit a sick person and you're misbehaving!

Bella and Jacob rose their eyebrows when Edward hung is head in shame.

Are you new to the family? Bella asked between coughs

No...uhm...it's difficult to explain...

She's a friend of the family and my torturing angel

What do you actually want after you dumped Bella as a pieceof dirt in the woods!

She's your ex-girlfriend? Bloom questioned Edward icy calm

I broke up with her because she's not good enough...she doesn't belong in my world...

Do you know that you're an arrogant jerk for deciding for others if they belong or not?!

Bloom...please...I...

Edward, I told you about waising my time and breath with someone like you and i stick with it. NOW APOLOGIZE TO BELLA FOR TREATING HER LIKE THAT!

Why? I...

Edward, do it now! Bloom told him with clenched teeth letting him feel the heat of an energy ball in his back

I...I'm sorry Bella...I just did what I thought was good for everyone especially for you...I wanted you to have a normal teenage life and grow up into a normal woman without worrying about vampires hunting you...

I understand now Bella smiled Jake is helping me with that...he's my tower of strength

Edward became quiet

what are you actually that edward has deep respect for you? Bella asked

Bloom sighed and ruffled her red locks

We won't tell...we're different too Jacob persuaded

Okay I'm a fairy, keeper of the dragon, creator of the magical dimension

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	6. Chapter 6

In the car Bloom paged Tecna

"Bloom, finally! We were all worried sick!"

"Sorry tec, we're on Earth and Flora is in good hands with Dr Cullen."

"Bloom, you know it's forbidden to expose ourselves to average humans in the name of everything that's magic! Ms F will be furious!"

"Tec, it's okay the Cullens are vampires and very sweet or at least most of them...they live from animal blood so no worries"

"VAMPIRES, BLOOM!" Musa shrieked from the background "I thought u were more sensible!"

Edward took resolute the pager from Bloom "Good day to all of you who watch and listen, I am Edward Cullen, Dr Cullen's youngest son and a good friend of Bloom. We won't hurt your friends, they're our friends too. My father is a fantastic doctor and I really think you should apologize to Bloom for yelling at her like that. You're hurting her feelings and she's already having a rough time."

"Okay...uh...can I have Bloom now?" Tecna asked

"Of course, goodbye milady"

"Bloom, bad news! Sky will marry Diaspro tomorrow!"

After sawllowing a few times hard Bloom said calmer than she felt "I will send him an all the best and recover soon card"

"Eh...okay..." Tecna said not knowing what to think and how to declare her friend's reaction. "Timmy's here so I'll leave, bye"

"Yeah and give YOUR vampire my regards!" Musa yelled

"She's so going to get her ass burned" Bloom mumbled after she closed her pager

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned "I mean with ur friend sick and your ex boyfriend getting married..."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bloom lied smiling swallowing her tears.

The Cullen brothers shared a knowing look.

"You don't have to hide your tears and real emotions for us, we care about you" Edward whispered and brushed a red lock out of her eyes

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	7. Chapter 7

At home Stella glared at Bloom "I thought we would go SHOPPING!"

"Yeah Stell, chill now, I was not in the mood. Sky...he's gettting...he and diaspro...they'll get married tomorrow...like I care" Bloom said softly

Alice was sobbing in the livingroom while Rose tried to calm her down

Jasper hurried to her "what's wrong baby?"

Alice sobbed even more

"She had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff into the water but then everything went blank, she can't see anything of bella or Charlie." Rosalie told him.

Esme walked to her youngest daughter and took her on her lap like she was a little girl "Bella's fine, Jacob Black saved her and brought her to the hospital and is still with her."

"She was only cliff diving" Edward whispered guilty as he stroked her spiky locks "I'm sorry i didn't call to warn you"

"you see, my borther isn't that bad" Emmett grinned

"I know, I just love fighting with him" Bloom chuckled

"Mother, i am going with Stella and Bloom to Magix as soon as they leave to help them fight against Baltor a dark wizard and his minions."

Edward, it's my battle! Bloom protested

"No, I feel the urge to help out"

"You stupid and stubborn vampire! I told you..."

Edward just walked whisteling away with his hands on his ears

"aaargggghhh, this boy....!!!"

Bloom, controle your anger before you burn whole Alaska to ashes. Stella soothed and Flora wants to see you tonight so please don't waste ur energy

Bloom nodded and walked to the garden where Edward was repairing the garden table

His eyes widened as the pieces of the table levitated and fit imto each other perfectly brand new again. "How...? Ugh magic!"

"Yes my dear Edward, a simple basic magic ability and will you come with me to visit Flora?"

"Uh..okay...why?"

Bloom rolled her eyes "BECAUSE...slow minded vampire, the sight of a clown will make Flora laugh and cheer her up!"

"Tjee, I thought you were smarter!"

"When you hang arround me like a fly or bee I can't think clear, you're like a nagging mosquito!"

"Shut up, stupid vampire!"

"You're breaking my heart!"

"Like it can be broken, it's all ice in there" Bloom replied

"It once couldn't but you gave me a heart beat again" Edward said soft that only the other vampires could hear him

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	8. Chapter 8

Bloom, we have to leave tomorrow if we want to be on time for your party at alfea tomorrow Stella notfied as she looked down at her friend who enjoyed the rare sun.

I don't feel like partying this year...

It's your 18rh birthday

She's right Edward nodded but we can make it different...your group of friends can celibrate it small here with my family besides Alfea will bring back painful memories I guess

Yeah you're right about the memories Bloom smiled faintly we'll celibrate it SMALL here but again without my parents

No Bloom, don't say that Edward said gentle as he knelt down by her chair and looked deep into her eyes

You HAVE parents in Gardenia and you have your friends who love you like siblings and...my family loves you too even I do...well... a little bit...

True love! Amore squealed as she hovered above them

Get lost! Bloom mumbled but then her eyes widened how...when...

This morning, we were in Flora's bag Chattah laughed

you're an idiot! Edward smirked I wonder who the clown is now...

shut up or else I'll blow up your head!

Like you can!

Stella blew up a potion lab so an idiotic, teasing sick mostly sulking vampire is easy

Don't remind me Stella said through gritted teeth.

Rose and Alice who joined in were weak from laughter.

Esme who came with a tray filled with tea, cups of Blood and cookies laughed too. since u 2 met u're fighting.

Edward, u're usually such a composed gentleman but you;re teasing Bloom 24/7

She's harrassing me! She even mde me apogize to Bella in front of THAT DOG!

Serves you right Alice reacted wicked

Yeah finally someone who dares to go against your wishes Rose added

We brought fashion magizines for you, Bloom. you can choose your cloths for the party tomorrow then and mum can make it this evening Alice notified. Don't worry about the money I knowthey don't accept Magix money but i have enough credit card so it will be one of my presents for you

C'mon say yes, i want to make it up for my brother since Jazz had a little accident at the last party...

Okay, everything is fine with me but no halloween bat or froggy themes

We're going to get along great! Rose said satisfied BTW we're having a pyama party this evening just us girls

Edward looked suspicious at Rose but read only honesty from her mind

Strange...she never was like this with Bella...well probably Bloom is different...she's an exception to everything that's living

Bloom, the party is in the evning so you wanna spend the day with me in the forest of Forks where we were today only deeper into the woods?

Okay...I can practise my magic there too

Yeah...as long as you don't aim those energy balls or whatever they may be at me

I'd never do that Bloom declared angelic

Edward groaned as he tried to read her mind and crashed into nothing

Ugh, can't read her mind! grrrr....

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day when Bloom got ready to go to the hospital she remembered Bella's note and took it out of her pocket.

"Dear Bloom,

first of all forgive me my terrible handwriting, while you guys are quarreling I am writing this.

You performed a miracle; I've never seen Edward like this. His eyes are sparkling in a way they never did before.

Please take care of him and love him like no other would be able to.

I love him very much but I realized that Jake had my heart all the time and I his.

Love, Bella Swan."

tears were quietly falling down Bloom's cheeks and she burned the letter. Resolute she washed her face with cold water and applied her make-up. Suddenly it was like she heard Sky's voice again " Don't waste your time with make-up. I love you much more without it'

Then she remembered how she lend against Sky after deafeating Darkar. Her heart ached like it was ripped out and she cried softly

Suddenly she felt a pair of cold arms arround her " Don't cry l'il sister of mine' she heard Jasper whisper. " Don't shed such tears over the one who broke your heart"

"He's right, princess", Edward's voice sounded from the window and he walked to her taking her in his arms

"I dreamed of growing old with him and raisng our kids together but her shattered everything"

"you want that on your 18th?" Jasper asked

"No, not know I want to finish high school and college first and then travel arround earth and the other magical dimensions and MOST IMPORTANT, I NEED to find my parents!"

"We'll find them together", Edward promised "vampires are good detectives"

"yeah but you're annoying", Bloom laughed

Flora was very happy to see her roommate and other best friend

Chattah and Amore carried little pink roses since Flora had a private room.

"I still want to thank you three gentleman for saving me and taking such good care of my two friends"

"You're welcome Ms. Flora," Jasper smiled

"Bloom, how..." Flora hesitated and her eyes got sad when she saw how Bloom lost a few pounds in one day

Edward who stood behind Bloom held up her bangs on each side like red horns and pulled funny faces

Flora tried to stiffle her laughter

Bloom turned with blazing eyes to him and he quickly did a few steps back

"You're an idiotic, dreadful and stupid thing!"

"I'm not a thing, I'm a living creature!"

"Well then you're an idiotic, dreadful and stupid living creature!"

Edward silenced her with a peck on her lips

Bloom's cheeks matched her hair and Edward smiled foolishly

Stella and Flora giggled and Jasper and Emmett smirked at each other

"I won't apologize", Edward declared

"Like I would believe you anyways, Idiot"

"First I'm a jerk and now I'm an idiot, God help me" Edward mumbled

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle was surprised to find his youngest son home and everyone together in the livingroom like a normal family

Alice, Rose and Bloom were on the ground puzzeling while Emmett and Jasper were watching TV

Esme was busy sewing something and Edward was teasing the girls

Rosalie hit his hand a few times already and Alice told him to bug someone else

I'm home, Carlisle called smiling

Daddy! Alice yelled and jumped on him

My pixie daughter, Her father smiled hi my little beauty he greeted Rose loving

Daddy, Edward's bugging me! Alice whined

Alice, leave your father a bit; it's been a long day for him and Edward leave the girls, play something on the piano for me

Of course, mother he smiled innocently and played something no one ever heard before

It was passionated, fierce yet melancholic

That's for Bloom, Jasper stated some genious work again, bro

Thank you, Bloom smiled soft and Edward wished more than ever he could read her mind

xxxxx

Bloom, which colour nailpolish do you want? Rose called

What colour do you have?

pink, pearl, light blue and colourless with sliver glitters

What do you think, Edward? Bloom asked with a devlish glint in her eyes

I...uh...well...Edward stammered and his brothers just rolled off the couch from laughter

Ask the girls, I dunno...

I think light blue with the silver glitters Esme said hearty

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening:

Esme and Rose were making dinner when carlisle and Emmett joined them

Esme, why italian again?

Everyone likes italian Emmett answered

They're coming, Esme smiled as the quarreling voices came closer and she washed her hands

Dinner is ready, she smiled as they came into the kitchen

Itaian, mother? Edward teased but kept quiet when he received a deadly glare from Bloom

Dinner can wait aunty, I ate berries in the woods

Rosalie let the bowl she held fall on stared wide eyed at Bloom

What's wrong? Carlisle sighed

A lizard in your hair, Bloom! Rose yelled jumping on Emmett

Aaaah! Bloom yelled too and went wildly with her hands through her hair and the lizard jumped on her arm and then on the ground

Esme jumped on the counter and Bloom activated her winx flying as high as possible

Alice and Jasper came in with worried faces

Carlisle threw something out of the window. it's already gone, love so you can come off the counter, Rosalie stop your ambulance horn and Bloom you can lower your winx. Alice, don't you think of starting yelling too

Bloom was very pale and Rosalie quickly wrapped an arm arround the younger girl's shoulders. Stop laughing, Edward! My poor little sister, go change girl because that lizard smells horrible.

Rose, clean this mess up Esme ordered calmly

Don't worry Bloom laughed shaky and with a simple hand gesture she restored the bowl and the containment

Cool! Rose exclaimed

* * *

Dinner was fun as Bloom made the food with a little bit magic (except for hers) turn into blood as the others took a bite

As usual Edward and Bloom were fighting again but Bloom won and edward had to swallow a piece of raw steak

After dinner Bloom brushed her teeth and changed into her babydoll

Edward had a hard time and Jasper couldn't keep up with all the emotions of him so he and Alice disappeared into the woods.

Rose smiled indulgent and for once felt years older than Edward and Bloom. He was a rookie when it came to women and Bloom was very innocent. She told Rose that she got this babydoll from Stella for her 17th birthday and it was her favourite since then

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	12. Chapter 12

ur hair is so pretty, Rose smiled as she brushed Bloom's long locks.

With such long hair you don't need cloths huh Eddie? Emmett teased.

Shut ur yap! His brother growled

u both are gong somewhere else, Esme already said that Alice, Bloom and I could hold our party here which means GIRLS NIGHT!!! Rosalie said firm

Grumbling the men left but not before Emmett kissed his wife goodnight and Edward pulled Bloom's locks.

The girls were watching some video clips on MTV when Bloom got a message from Edward saying goodnight.

Do you love my brother? Rosalie asked bluntly

We're somewhere between love and war but the line to war is so thin and nearly invisible, The young princess told her friend sweetly.

Rose laughed hearty as she heard Edward growl.

How come the boys obey you and Esme?

Esme is their mother and they risk punishment from Carlisle if they hurt their mother and they only listen to me because as Emmett's wife I have some power over him and I can blackmail Edward. Why u asking?

No, just the bfs of my friends in Magix only obey me when I threaten to destroy their precious leva-bikes and their video games.

You're glad they'll be here tomorrow huh? Rose smiled you always talk loving about them.

yeah very much; I am crazy about every one of them. Helia is calm and shy, Timmy is our genious and life saver during our missions, Brandon is my big brother and Emmett reminds me of him with his enthusiasm and always in for a fight, Riven is a hot head but has a heart of gold. He and Brandon like to compete against each other and are probably on the top list of detention and finally Nabu, our new member; he's calm, iron dicipline and loves helping to teach his friends to fight.

They sound like a handful yet great guys Rose remarked smiling whatabout Sky...?

Sky's an ass and a jerk and he's dead to me, Bloom reacted sharply

Okay...whatbout Edward?

A waste of time and breath Bloom commented dry but blushed slightly he's such an idiot.

Mostly yeah but he's a great brother and he really cares for his friends and family, even for me who's miserable and vain.

No, someone who can talk that loving about her family is not vain!

Rose smiled half hearty and changed the subject. Where's that idiot pixie now? I told Jazz that we were having a sleepover!

If musa or Layla were here they could whistle loudly on their fingers and Alice would hear.

They're kinda boyish, Rose stated

Yeah but also very fementistic...hey I got an idea! Lockette, will you help me?

Of course, Bloom her pixie answered loving

Rose, do you have cloths or sth that Alice used recently

Yeah, her dress, I'll get it for you

They met outside and Lockette concentrated very hard until Edward appeared snapping her out of it.

For goodness sake! I can't even walk arround in my own house without getting pixie glares!

Bloom, can't you wear sth more suitable?

What's wrong with this? I like it and I am sorry if it bothers you, idiotic vampire!

It's not proer! Edward cried out befroe stepping into his car and driving away at highspeed

I found her! Lockette exlaimed and the girls followed her to get Alice.

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


	13. Chapter 13

Bloom woke up early and did her morning rituals.

She was just clasping her bra when Edward entered without knocking.

"Edward, you horrible vampire! I am not even dressed and have you never heard of knocking!"

"I know you're not dressed" he mumbled and covered his eyes. "You girls are so slow with getting dressed"

Bloom laughed and threw on a jeans skirt and a pink shirt. "Okay, I'm finished"

Finally, Edward groaned and handed her her present. Happy birthday, little tormentor.

Thank you, impossible creature Bloom laughed and pulled the ribbon away.

She gasped when she opened the jewelry box and saw a silver necklace with a heartshaped pendant which had I love u engraved with little blue sapphires.

Oh Edward it's beautiful, beyond beautiful.

Just like the owner, Edward whispered I mean those words, Bloom

I know that, Bloom smiled tearful it's just…I'm not ready for a new relationship and we know each other for like 2-3 days only…I'm sorry but I can't accept this gift.

Edward smiled and kissed her tenderly on her lips bringing tears to her eyes.

I understand everything Bloom, but please just for today…pretend that you love me or like me that your friends won't think I'm a monster.

Hmmm…I'll think about it…

You little witch, Edward scolded loving.

Eddie, bring my sister down!

I'll murder that pixie one day!

You love her too much to do that so hush up

I guess you're right…now will you wear the necklace for today?

Yes, I will because you're my friend…for now…

Edward smirked and carried her downstairs full speed.

Firm ground, your highness

Bloom didn't even regain full balance when Alice and Rose hugged her both yelling happy birthday. Esmé was calmer and hugged her gently

Carlisle stroked her cheek loving and that said more than words.

The boys each twirled her around kissing her cheeks hearty.

Presents now! Alice cheered. This is from Jazz and I.

Bloom got tears in her eyes when she saw the framed picture of Rose, Alice and herself.

I'll always keep this one, thank you.

Bloom, this is from me since my husband had other plans Rosalie smiled but glared at Emmett.

Bloom smiled and opened it revealing a charm bracelet with hearts and dragons.

It's amazing, thank you.

The fairy had to laugh when she saw Emmett's present. It was full of duck tape.

When she finally opened the boy a clown popped out smacking his lips and laughing horribly.

It's hilarious, thanx.

Final was from Esme and Carlisle.

It contained two books: a little princess and little women.

When Bloom opened one of them, she cut herself on the corner of the hard cover of it.

She looked at first shocked how the blood fell on her skirt but then she realized she was injured and her cloths damaged.

My skirt! My favourite skirt is ruined! Aaaah! I'm dying! Farewell cold world!

Jasper and Emmett ran way with their fingers in their ears, Alice and Rose were weak from laughter, and Edward eyed her as if she were insane.

Carlisle cleaned the cut while Esmé tried to clean the skirt.

Quiet now, princess it's just a small cut, you won't die Carlisle soothed.

Your make-up is ruined Edward pointed out helpful.

That too! Bloom wailed

Hush now, baby we'll buy dozens of make-up and cloths just keep quiet now and eat your breakfast. We'll leave for Forks in a half hour.

You're insane; I can't stuff my food in such a short time. I'll get a stomach ache and it will be your entire fault!

Stella! I want to see Stella!

* * *

thanks my reviewers, Love ya thousands

I know most of you will hate this story but I like the combination besides everyone is writing BellaxEdward and BloomxSky so I wanted to make a change fire ( Bloom) and ice (Edward)


End file.
